Locations
= = Yulan Plane (Material Plane) Yulan Continent.jpg|Yulan Plane One of the material planes, it is the homeland of Linley. In the higher planes, this plane had another name which is Necropolis of The Gods. Many Gods from the higher planes and divine planes don't know the name of "Yulan Plane". Yulan Continent Divided in various regions dominated by either humans or magical beasts, it possesses various kingdoms, empires and wild areas. West of the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts, there are twelve kingdoms and thirty-two duchies. Within these kingdoms and dukedoms, there are two major divisions. The first is the Holy Union, with the kingdom of Fenlai being the principal kingdom. The second is the Dark Alliance, with the kingdom of Heishi being the principal kingdom. East of the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts, there are four empires, six major kingdoms, and countless duchies, These four empires are enormous, and are not influenced by the Holy Union or the Dark Alliance. The four empires are the central Yulan Empire, the southeastern Rhine Empire, the eastern Rohault Empire, and the northern O’Brien Empire. At the far northern end, the Holy Union shares a border with the O’Brien empire. While at the southern end, the Dark Alliance intersects with the Yulan Empire. It has a size of thirty thousand kilometers. Now is whole continent ruled by Baruch Empire. Yulan Empire One of the six principal political organizations, located east of the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts. Central empire. O'Brien Empire One of the six principal political organizations, located east of the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts. Northern empire. Baruch Empire Baruch Empire is a empire established empire by Linley Baruch, located near the Forest of Darkness. Dragonblood Castle is located in Baruch Empire. After Linley returned from Infernal realm and detroyed Odin Empire, Baruch Empire started expanding through Yulan Continent and reunited the Yulan Continent. Currently the Empire is controlling both the Yulan Continent and the Dragonblood Continent. It's capital is called Baruch City in the Yulan Continent, but the real powers of the Empire are situated in the Dragonblood Castle, the place where all of the Empire's deity level individuals gather. Holy Union One of the six principal political organizations, located west of the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts, led by the Radiant Church. Opposed by the Dark Alliance. Kingdom of Fenlai Wushan Town An ordinary little town located within the Kingdom of Fenlai, west of the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts, the largest mountain range within the Yulan continent. Baruch, the noble clan which owned Wushan town. Dark Alliance One of the six principal political organizations, located west of the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts, let by the Cult of Shadows. Opposed by the Holy Union. Rhine Empire One of the six principal political organizations, located east of the Mountain Range of Magical Beasts. Southeastern empire Rohault Empire The Rohault Empire is one of the six principal political organizations in the Yulan Continent. It was located to the south of the Anarchic Lands and west of the great plains of the far east. It also borders the O'Brien Empire Sacred Isle of the Radiant Church Formerly a hidden base of the Radiant Church, it comes the new headquarters after certain events later in the story. Located off the coast of the Yulan continent. The Eighteen Northern Duchies The Great plains of the far east Mountain Range of Magical Beasts A mountain range filled with (duh) magical beasts! The largest mountain range on the Yulan continent. One of three dangerous places on the Yulan continent, it bisects the continent, north to south. Mountain Range of the Setting Sun The second largest mountain range on the Yulan continent. One of the three dangerous places in the Yulan continent. Forest of Darkness One of the three dangerous places on the Yulan continent and home of Beirut and his three sons. Necropolis of The Gods A name by which the plane of the Yulan continent is known in the Higher Planes. Also a secret location in the Yulan continent, which only Saints are informed about. The Arctic Icecap Chaotic Ocean Pouant Empire The entire Mountain Range of Magical Beasts, the twelve kingdoms, and the thirty-two duchies all once belonged to the Pouant Empire. Okerlund Plane Another Material Plane like the Yulan Plane. Brodie fled to this plane together with the Overgod talisman, Red Caltrop Diamond. Divine Plane Divine Planes were created by the seven principal Sovereigns of the seven elements. The Seven Divine Planes are planes of earth, fire, water, wind, lightning, light, and darkness. Divine Plane of Earth Divine Plane of Fire Divine Plane of Water Divine Plane of Wind Divine Plane of Lightning Divine Plane of Light Divine Plane of Darkness Four Higher Planes Refers to the four higher planes of existence; the Netherworld, the Infernal Realm, the Celestial Realm, and the Life Realm, respectively. Celestial Realm Netherworld Consist of one continent which is divided by two regions. It is said that it is bigger to the 5 continent of the Infernal Realms combinedBook 18, Chapter 12. Life Realm Infernal Realm One of the Four Higher Planes, it consists of 5 continents, connected into the shape of a circle, and 2 seas, one in the interior of the circle and one outside the circle. Each continent possesses 108 prefectures. Continents * Redbud Continent, the northernmost continent, its edges are connected to the end of the plane in the north. It is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. ** Prefectures **# Nightblaze Prefecture **# Snowlake Prefecture * Karol Continent, the westernmost continent, it's edges are connected to the end of the plane in the west. It is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. * Muja Continent, it is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. * Bloodridge Continent, it is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. * Bief Continent, it is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. Seas * Starmist Sea, the innermost sea, it's bigger than any single continent and lies inside the circle of connected continents. It is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. * Chaotic Sea, the outermost sea, it's an enormous sea and lies outside the circle of connected continents, primarily to the south and east. It is governed by one of the "Seven Rulers of Hell", one of the seven Sovereigns that train in the Edicts of Destruction. Gebados Planar Prison A prison plane which is used by the Planar Overseer of the Yulan Plane, Hodan, to imprision Saints and Deities that have angered him. It is said to be a brutal plane, comparable to the brutality of the higher planes. References Category:Locations Category:Terminology